Respice, Adspice, Prospice
by satine86
Summary: Amalthea. Makoto. Jupiter. Three names, three lives, three eras. M/N. Rated T for SilMil Violence, SilMil death, implied sexual content,


Written for Shitennou Forums 10th Anniversary Ficathon. Theme used: Everyone single one.  
>Feel free to visit the forums for a zipfile of all the fics and themes.<p>

* * *

><p>i. We Will Not Grow Old<p>

~ _Underneath this adolescent sky  
><em>_Together, together_ ~

She was off duty, or as much as she could be. Tonight she was to chaperone Serenity, keep her in check; assure nothing happened to the young princess. She wasn't like the other party goers, all cheerful and unconcerned, but she supposed it was better than being in uniform, stationed outside the hall…like the others.

Her dress shimmered under the gentle glow that permeated everything within the palace, the bodice slithering over her skin, awash in green gems. As she grabbed a glass of Jovian brandy from a passing tray, she stiffened slightly. Something wasn't right.

Green eyes narrowed behind an absurdly ornate mask her princess had insisted on. She surveyed the room, mentally ticking off the names of people present. In the corner of the room she found someone whose name she could not place, then another. Growling, she slammed her glass down on a nearby table when she found someone whose name she _did_ know.

Endymion.

She took one menacing step forward – he was not supposed to be here – when a rough hand gripped her elbow, yanking her back against a solid chest.

"Ah ah," a voice whispered in her ear, the sound reverberating up her spine.

"Let. Me. Go," she warned, electricity already crackling around her, lifting the fine hairs framing her face.

"Can't do that, I'm playing wingman tonight."

Wrenching herself free, she turned quickly to face the man; he was a towering brute and most likely would have been intimidating if not for his toothy grin. Though half his face was covered by a mask, she could tell he was quite handsome. And that irritated her for some reason. "You're doing what?"

He laughed, a dangerous rumble like the sound of rolling thunder before a storm. "He brought us along to make sure things went, er, a certain way." The man nodded toward Endymion, chatting with Serenity in a corner.

"Of course he did." She let out a breath through her nose. "Which one are you? I've met Zoisite before."

"Nephrite, at your service, Lady Amalthea." He gave her an exaggerated bow. She rolled her eyes and looked back at her charge – she did appear happy, her smile wide and carefree, his as well. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if they spent a bit of time together?

"Won't you join me out on the balcony? The stars are lovely tonight." He offered his arm with an easy smile, eyes glowing behind his mask.

"Just for a moment." She looped her arm through his, allowing him to lead her outside where the stars were twinkling overhead, bathing the moon in soft, timeless light.

"They seem different here, shifted," he said as he leaned his elbows on the railing. His head was tilted back, eyes locked on the stars above them. "It's like they're new."

"You're a seer?"

"I am." He looked down at her, another smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

"What do they say?"

"They appear to be laughing, but I'm not sure why." He turned to face her, opening his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a blond man racing through the doors, shoving his mask on top of his head.

"Hey, we have to go!" the newcomer said, reaching out to yank on Nephrite's arm as Endymion tripped through the doors behind them.

"What's going on?"

"Been caught." The blond supplied, pulling Nephrite along. Endymion was already fleeing down the steps, and Amalthea became aware of a commotion inside.

"Until we meet again, fair lady!" Nephrite yelled over his shoulder, racing after the others. The trio had just disappeared into the shadows when Orli and Shula – dressed in their Senshi uniforms – burst into the balcony.

"Which way did they go!?" Orli roared, nostrils flared, her golden hair fairly bristling with indignation. "How dare they sneak up here."

"Who?" Amalthea feigned innocence, Orli narrowed her eyes but didn't say a word. Instead she whirled around on her heel and stalked back inside. Shula hesitated for a moment, violet eyes searching Amalthea's for a moment. Finally she shrugged ever so gently and walked back inside. After they were gone, Amalthea looked into the distance where the Earthlings had absconded, shaking her head. Before she stepped back inside to console an undoubtedly upset Serenity, she noticed something at the top of the steps. She crouched down, retrieving the item. As she straightened she couldn't help but giggle as she held Nephrite's lost shoe aloft. Walking back inside, she wondered if she might see him again sooner rather than later.

~ _You will hold my heart inside your hand  
><em>_And You'll be the one, the one to tell me_ ~

It was wrong, they all knew it, but there they were; drawn to earth like tittering courtiers. They ignored the frightened whispers and rumours of war, instead enjoying a moment of rare peace. The gala was masked, Endymion had made sure of that, allowing the Senshi and Serenity a bit of anonymity. Amalthea easily spotted her friends and the Shitennou, tucked away in corners or on the dance floor.

Nephrite was standing near the dancers, leaning casually against a pillar while sipping wine from a goblet. His gaze wandered around the room, finally meeting hers. The corners of his eyes crinkled behind his mask as he grinned, tilting his head ever so slightly, lifting his goblet in salute. She returned the gesture before breaking eye contact, a warm feeling spreading through her stomach.

"He truly likes you, I hope you realize that." Amalthea startled slightly, cursing herself for not realizing someone had stopped next to her. She glanced over to meet Zoisite's bright green eyes, full of mischievous amusement. "Perhaps one day you will stop leading him on, and actually act on your feelings?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Amalthea huffed.

"Of course you don't." Zoisite took a slow sip of wine, lips twitching.

"Why tell me this?"

"Because I have seen how the pair of you look at each other these last few months, all the teasing and flirting; it's only a matter of time. Really, I'm just helping things along." Another sip of wine, this time Amalthea followed Zoisite's gaze across the room to where Sini stood by the refreshments.

"She's shy, and she might seem aloof, but she cares more than she lets on." Amalthea gave Zoisite a sidelong glance.

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"And why tell me this?" Zoisite appeared relaxed, languid, but Amalthea could see the tense shoulders and pinched eyes.

"Just consider it returning the favour. By the way, she always goes on about what lovely eyes you have." With that final comment, Amalthea grinned and brushed past Zoisite.

She found Nephrite alone, still leaning against the pillar, sipping his wine. He greeted her with a smile, lifting his goblet again. She stopped next to him, lifting her own glass in return. They stayed like that, watching the dancers, listening to the music in comfortable silence.

"Do you dance?" Amalthea finally asked.

"No." He shook his head, laughing softly. "In fact I think I've been banned from it, but I'm good at other things."

"Mm, I'm sure you are." She looked up at him from under a fan of lashes, the corner of her mouth quirked in a teasing smirk. "I hear the palace gardens are lovely this time of year. I think I may have to investigate them." Amalthea took a step toward the large doors that led outside, making sure her hand brushed his, her shoulder grazing his chest. Her eyes met his for a heartbeat, then she continued on.

"Wouldn't do to let a lady wander by herself in the dark," he said, hurrying after her.

They made it far enough not to be seen by any party goers before Nephrite stopped her with a hand on her wrist, shoving her up against the ivy covered wall of the garden. She sank against it, the foliage soft and cushioning, leaves brushing her skin and tinkling her ears.

"Stars above, you are beautiful," he murmured, reverent. She felt giddy, her head swimming as if she'd drank too much wine. Then his hands – warm and sure – were everywhere at once, and she wrapped her leg around his hip, pulling him closer. Their kisses were hot and needy and neither of them were seen again until the pale morning light.

~_ You made me swear that our hearts will never die  
><em>_No never, no never_ ~

They were fools. All of them. Amalthea swore under her breath, eyes narrowing as she surveyed the people around her; their laughter grating, their joy a slap in the face. There was war, it wasn't a whisper, wasn't a rumour; it was a fact. Yet, here they were, acting as if nothing mattered, as if everything were right in the galaxy. She resolutely ignored the various ambassadors and courtiers asking after her health, trying for idle chitchat, brushing them aside like buzzing flies that clouded around stagnant pools. None of them understood. None of them ever would, not until it was too late.

Amalthea stiffened, yanked violently from her thoughts when she caught a glimpse of a familiar mask in the corner of her eye. No. Oh, no. She turned around so quickly her long hair whipped against her face. Pushing it back, she found Serenity ducking out the doors to the balcony, hastily followed by a caped figure. If he was here that meant…the palace shook with an explosion, people gasping and crying out as they reached for something to anchor themselves.

Without thinking and without hesitation, Amalthea transformed, barely noting the accompanying flashes around the room as her sisters did the same. A rainbow of colours filled the room, blinding to anyone who stared long enough. In the blink of an eye the beautiful gowns were replaced with their uniforms, and as one they all rushed out of the ballroom. Amalthea's long legs carried her quickly down the halls of the palace, the echoing steps of her fellow guardians close behind. Another blast shook the foundation, and they pressed on with a fresh burst of speed toward the main doors.

"Flank the gates! They will not get inside!" Orli bellowed the order when chaos greeted them outside. Guards were stumbling away from the crumbling gates, confused and disorientated, as war cries sounded in the distance. "Sini what is happening?"

"A Gaia Shell blasted through the main gates." Sini kept her voice even as she typed away on her computer. "Showing large Terran forces cloaked in powerful magic, originating from an unknown source. And," here her voice wavered, "_they_ are here."

"I want those traitorous bastards dead," Orli ground out, eyes flashing with cold determination. "Do you hear me? DEAD!"

The battle was not an easy one, for any of them. The forces they fought were suffused with a magic they could not name, but it was extremely old and extremely powerful. The faces of those they fought were familiar, and each death took a little light from the Senshi, dimming it forever. When Amalthea was sure she couldn't go on, couldn't see any more death, she met someone she had never wanted to see again.

His face was the same, a logical voice told her in the back of her mind – oddly it sounded like Sini. However, she couldn't reconcile the man in front of her with the man she had loved. His wide grin was replaced with a mocking sneer, his eyes no longer warm and inviting, but cold and dark – like the endless night sky above them, the stars no longer glittering and comforting.

Amalthea gathered her wits, and stood tall. This would be the end. She called upon the very heaven's, mustering her power until the air crackled with electricity. She sent it flying toward him, praying it would hit its mark. She watched, oddly satisfied, as the light hit him square in the chest, his body twitching with the force of it. But it was not over yet; in a flash he teleported to her side, sinking a blade in between her ribs; right below her shattering heart just as his stopped beating.

ii. No One's Gonna Love You

~ _But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do_  
><em>No one's gonna love you more than I do<em> ~

It hurt. More than she would have liked, more than she would have thought. It was as if he had taken a hot poker and rammed it through her chest; her heart. She collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath, hand clutching at her dress. She was illuminated by a flash of lightning, and she found herself counting heartbeats – one, two, three – before there was the crash of thunder, the sound echoing, sending a strange thrill down her spine.

The evening had started like a fairy tale, and she had felt every inch the princess while she had gotten ready. She twirled about her room, fixing her hair, carefully putting in her earrings, smoothing out her perfect dress. The garment was a bright green color that brought out her eyes, the hem long enough to hide her ankles and the sheer sleeves covering her wrists – a thrill for the girl who was always too tall. On top of that she would be meeting her senpai at the party. It was like a dream.

The moment she stepped into the room, she knew something was wrong. People looked at her, snickering behind their hands. She didn't belong, she was an underclassman, of course they would titter over the fact she was there. Through the crowd she was able to find him, and hurried forward, wanting to prove to the people looking that she was supposed to be there, that she'd been invited. But instead of a happy smile and kind eyes, she had been greeted with a sneer and cold, harsh words.

A JOKE. It was the only thing whirling through her mind as she ran from the hall, tears pricking behind her eyes. She was halfway to the park when she realized she had lost her shoe somewhere along the way. Not that it mattered, not when her heart was broken in two. He didn't love her. He never had. Oh, she had been so foolish to care for him. She was foolish still because even though his eyes had been so cruel, and his words cruel, she loved him; she feared she might always.

Makoto looked up to the sky with bleary eyes, a break in the clouds allowed the stars to shine through and she thought they must be laughing at her, the way they twinkled and glinted in the sky seemed mocking. She took a deep, shuddering breath and pulled herself up off the ground, her dress wrinkled and grass stained. The wind shifted then, ghosting across her face, lifting the ends of her hair and rustling the skirt of her dress. She thought she should be cold, but it was oddly comforting, almost like a gentle caress.

As she stood there the clouds overhead grew thicker, making the night seem darker. Another moment and rain started pattering around her, fat droplets cooling her flushed cheeks and mingling with her salty tears. She roughly wiped her face, took another breath, and started for home just as the sky opened up, rain drenching her to the bone, and the winds started to howl. She sighed as she slowly trailed her way home. In another few weeks she would be gone, nothing more than the ghost of a memory to those who had laughed so cruelly, a forgotten play thing. She only hoped that she could forget as well; forget how she felt in that moment, forget how her senpai had made her feel. Forget what it was like to be in love, for surely it was a dreadful thing.

~ _We're reeling through an endless fall_  
><em>We are the ever-living ghost of what once was<em> ~

Makoto would have been lying if she said she didn't feel a little thrill at attending such a lavish party. The women were dazzling in their beautiful ballgowns, the men handsome in their fine tailored suits. She looked around the room, starry eyed and captivated, the food on the tables was mouth watering – there was so much she wondered if even Usagi could taste it all – the silverware gleaming in polished perfection, and she was sure that the stemware cost more than her entire flat.

She snapped to, this wasn't a time to be a fawning ditz, she had work to do; they all did. Luna and Artemis had a hunch the Dark Kingdom would be here tonight, and they hoped to stop whatever trouble they might cause. Makoto smoothed a nervous hand over her forest green dress, feeling a bit like an outsider compared to everyone else attending the gala. She felt plain, frumpy, sticking out like the proverbial sore thumb.

A passing waiter offered her a flute of sparkling wine and she took one, if only to feel more like she belonged there. There was a presence, a charge in the air, and she turned slowly to find a man standing next to her. Something about him…she couldn't place it, he was familiar though. Long chestnut hair, handsome face, and enchanting eyes.

"Good evening, miss." His voice was low, rumbling deep in his chest.

"Good evening," she replied softly and glanced away, instead focusing on the bubbles in her wine; her free hand fiddling with the foot of the glass. A song was starting, the first few strains drifting over them, making everything seem a bit surreal – almost as if she were in a film.

"Would you care for a dance?" He held out a gloved hand, bowing low. Makoto swallowed thickly, sat down her glass on a passing tray, and slipped her hand into his. Now it really WAS like in the films. The man gently led her out on the dance floor before drawing her close, one hand firmly holding hers while the other went to her waist.

Something in the back of her mind was screaming a warning, but she couldn't bring herself to heed it. Her stomach was full of butterflies, her heart pounding inside her chest as a flush spread across her cheeks. This was strange yet familiar, and she found herself almost in a trance. She wasn't sure how long they danced, or what steps they took, she just followed his lead. They didn't speak a word, but it wasn't awkward, in fact something about it was oddly comforting to her.

When the song ended – or maybe it was more than one? – he stepped away, but did not let go of her hand; instead he bent forward, brushing his lips over the back of it. When he rose back to his full height, something around them shifted and he stood ramrod straight, shoulders tense. Makoto had felt it, too. The hall was buzzing with energy. Her eyes darted to the corner of the room where she spotted Ami typing furiously on her Mercury computer, next to her Minako was fairly glowing with the power of Venus.

Makoto's dance partner growled under his breath and dropped her hand. The look he gave her was calculating, his eyes changing from enticing to dangerous, but it did not intimidate her and she returned his gaze full on. He smiled at her, and against her better judgment – against the myriad of warning bells ringing inside her head – heat bloomed inside her chest, welling in the pit of her stomach.

"Until we meet again," he said, inclining his head. Before Makoto could say anything, before any of the others could reach them, he turned and melted into the crowd.

~ _They should have warned you_  
><em>When things start splitting at the seams and now<em>  
><em>The whole thing's tumbling down<em> ~

The sheer joy radiating off her princess was enough to put the sourest of people in a good mood; despite that, despite the fact Makoto _was_ happy for Usagi, she still had to force a smile. She watched, clapping and cheering with the others, as the newlyweds made their way toward the car that would carry them to the reception. They both looked like they had stepped out of a fairy tale as rose petals fluttered around them, carried by the gentle breeze.

As the couple neared their car, Makoto stole a glance at the other bridesmaids, her sisters in everything but blood, and they all wore the same expression; large smiles, just the tiniest bit strained, and not quite reaching their eyes. In the many years since they had first woken as the Sailor Senshi, they had slowly regained some of their memories. While much was still locked away, they knew the truth about the Shitennou; who they had been, and what they had meant to each of them.

Watching their princess now, so in love with her prince, was a harsh reminder of what they could – _would_ – never have. They were happy for Usagi, for Mamoru, but there were memories of things that would never be again, and that was a hard burden to bear. Makoto and the others stepped forward as one, descending the steps of the church to the curb, when Usagi stopped, clutching at her bodice. There was a moment of confusion, and then panic set in as they all rushed to her side.

"No, no no no no," she was muttering, looking stricken. Mamoru was clutching her elbow, his other hand on her waist, eyes full of worry.

"Usako-?"

"Not now. It shouldn't be happening now!" she whined, finally looking up. Usagi caught sight of her Senshi and nearly sobbed. The air seemed to cool around them, Rei shivered noticeably. People started scattering around them as the earth titled, shaking as giant crystals started jutting from the ground. Mamoru reeled back as if physically struck, and Makoto caught him just before he tumbled backward.

"By the goddess," he mumbled, clutching his head, gasping for breath. Makoto had just enough time to help him sit heavily on the sidewalk before her power surged without her bidding. It joined with the rapidly building power of the Ginzuishou, lending it the strength of Jupiter. Chaos reigned: people screaming and darting around in a panic, not paying their small group any mind. The other wedding guests disappearing in the crush of people. Usagi sobbed, watching all the pain and fear her power was causing, unable to stop it. Mamoru retched as the earth shifted around them, changing with the dawn of Crystal Tokyo. The Senshi all watched in horror, unable to help their prince or princess.

"Not now; we're not ready. Not this way. Not this way," Usagi cried.

It could have been minutes or days, none of them would ever really be sure. But eventually the world was quiet and cold... oh, so cold. People ceased their yelling and screaming, encased in crystals, their fear preserved. The girls stood staring at each other while Mamoru still sat on the curb, drawn in on himself and tearing at his hair. Usagi finally collapsed next to him, wrapping her arms around his shaking shoulders. They trembled together and the Senshi watched, the world around them foreign. No one spoke, no one dared move in the haunting gloom that weighed down on them. The all consuming silence was finally broken when the bells of the church tolled the hour, the sound echoing on for miles.

iii. Fake Empire

~ _It's hard to keep track of you falling through the sky_  
><em>We're half awake in a fake empire<em> ~

It was New Year's Eve. Or at least she thought it was supposed to be. Time – in the traditional sense – had ceased to be for her... for everyone. Instead of measuring time by hours or days, she measured it by the strained meals together that Usagi insisted upon every so often. Or by the number of ruined cakes when she tried to invent a new recipe – four hundred and eighty-seven, to be exact. Or those strange-half moments when she first opened her eyes each morning, the moments where she momentarily forgot everything and waited for the sound of a bird chirping or a car door slamming, anything instead of the persistent stillness that was enough to drive a person mad.

The world around them was dead. No, not dead, she had to remind herself time and time again; it was asleep. Asleep and waiting for the perfect moment. But when that moment would come, none of them knew, and they had long since stopped trying to guess. In the meantime the city, the entire planet, was absurdly quiet; and there were some days when Makoto would have a childish urge to yell, scream, throw pans and plates just so it felt normal again. Felt like her life again. All of them, even Usagi and Mamoru, were merely floating through their lives now, like ghosts in an endless fog. Nothing seemed real, yet it was; painfully so.

The worst part was how alone it made one feel, so isolated. Even with the others around. Makoto knew she could talk to any them if she needed, but she couldn't ever bring herself to. They all dealt with the same problems she did, and Usagi – bless her – had Mamoru, which meant she could never truly understand.

It was such a strange thing, and at times she felt like two separate people; one clinging to a distant past and false hope; the other all too aware of a crumbling present and the pain brought with it. Every memory of her life, every single thing she had ever done seemed tainted with him. Her past was tarnished because of him, all their lives ruined. This present life was laced with him; every crush she'd had, every cheap thrill, every passing desire was because of him. She was split in two; one part wishing she had him; the other resenting everything he was.

Sighing softly, Makoto pulled herself from her thoughts and focused on the blob of a cake before her. The entire thing had settled in on itself, the frosting doing nothing to make it even remotely attractive. In fact, she thought the icing made it worse; the light yellow colour was meant to be buttercup but instead looked more like a rotten egg. Despite her reservations, Makoto carefully cut herself a sliver of a piece, and gingerly took a bite. Chewing slowly, her entire face turned sour, scrunching up in distaste. Dropping the rest of the piece top of the cake, she took the plate and tipped the entire thing into the rubbish bin. Deposing the plate into the sink, she thought perhaps not all vegetables were meant to be put into cake form like carrots. Rutabagas certainly were not.

~ _Stay out super late tonight picking apples, making pies_  
><em>Put a little something in our lemonade and take it with us<em> ~

It was happening, finally. After what seemed like a millennia, the earth was waking, life was stirring, and they were no longer alone. It was like spring, watching as the world thawed from its seemingly endless, icy winter. Trees bore fruit like it was the height of season, flowers bloomed and bees buzzed, birds chirped and sang their songs. The air was fresh and warm, no longer stagnate and chill. Makoto watched anxiously from the castle windows as people woke, the city around them busy again – alive! Though they were all wary to leave the castle just yet – what did they tell them? What did they do?

Days and weeks dragged by at a snails pace, all the while Makoto wished for nothing more than to venture beyond the castle courtyard. To shop and mingle and see this whole new world. Finally there came a day when she simply could not take it any longer. She made up a basket of baked goods, hoping to barter – much like she had in another life when traveling to earth – and put a kerchief over her head. As she left the kitchens, adjusting the sleeves of her shirt, she ran – quite literally – into Ami.

The shorter woman gave her a long look, "What are you doing?" While the tone was light, merely curious, the words were like a sobering slap to the face for Makoto. She realized as she formed her reply what it would sound like to Ami, and what the other woman would inevitably say.

"I'm going out, to the market. I want to buy fresh supplies."

"We've always had plenty here."

"Because of magic, these will be fresh! Think of it, apples for pie, herbs for breads. All grown from the earth." She looked imploringly at Ami, green eyes searching her face.

"You know it's unwise." It was obvious she was only saying the words because she felt she had to, because of protocol. That bolstered Makoto's resolve, her excitement returning tenfold.

"No one will know if you don't say anything." She nodded encouragingly at Ami. "It will just be for a short time and only to pick up a few things for a pie and dinner."

"Don't you think that will raise suspicions with the others?"

"It might, but you know what? I don't think I care. Look, Ami, I'm going whether you approve or not." Makoto straightened up, nodding firmly. Ami studied at her for a moment, chewing her lower lip. Finally she stepped to one side.

"Hurry back," she whispered, a faint smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

Makoto flashed her friend a grin and hurried outside, the sun warming her skin and fresh air filling her lungs. Quick and quiet, not even taking the time to relish the feel of the grass that was growing in the gardens lining the palace, she crept out of the Crystal Palace. She made her way down to what once had been a major shopping district, almost drunk off her giddiness.

She was racing back to the castle scarcely an hour later, much like a scolded puppy with its tail between its legs. As she came to the castle gates, she slipped inside as discreetly as she could, losing a shoe in the process and didn't even bother to retrieve it. She pulled her kerchief tighter around her face, and fought the urge to weep. They were hated, loathed. She heard all the whispers, and hushed voices that were cursing the people who inhabited the castle as monstrous things, wreaking havoc on the earth. Because of THEM the world had been plunged into winter, encased in crystal. Because of them life as they knew it was forever changed, and the people had never been given a choice.

As Makoto slipped into the now welcome sanctuary of the Crystal Palace, she finally gave into her tears. She collapsed to the floor, sobs wracked her body. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to tell them that they weren't the enemy. But she hadn't been able to force the words past her lips, because she knew they were right.

~ _Turn the light out say goodnight, no thinking for a little while_  
><em>Let's not try to figure out everything at once<em> ~

In what had become a familiar gesture, one born out of repetitiveness; Jupiter blindly snagged a glass of wine from a passing tray, slowly bringing it to her lips and taking a dainty sip.

The gala was boring, tedious, but they all were in the years since the rise of Crystal Tokyo. It had been so much work to garner peace; so many endless, tiresome days full of meetings and summits and diplomacy. She knew it was worth it, though, and far better than war and famine and death. However, the entire experience had left her feeling positively ancient. But perhaps she was? She had long forgotten her actual age. The time during the Great Freeze was a haze, it could have been months or decades, and the years since seemed to blur into one. She would have to ask Mercury about that later.

As Jupiter stood sipping her wine, engrossed in her thoughts, she was only vaguely aware of Serenity and Endymion calling for everyone's attention. After a moment she felt a prickling on the back of her neck, and looked behind her and find Venus glaring at her. The blonde nodded pointedly toward the Queen and King, frowning deeply. Jupiter rolled her eyes and swiveled around in hopes she wouldn't be reprimanded later, still only half listening. Then there was a ripple in the crowd, voices murmuring.

Jupiter straightened, looking around, brows furrowed. She saw Venus was now on the other side of the ballroom, her blue eyes going wide as she slapped one hand slapped across her mouth, then the other, and Jupiter was sure she could hear her startled gasp. Not far from Venus was Mercury; who stood frozen in place, her eyes unsure and lips parted in a perfect O shape. Green eyes trailed over the crowd and found Mars, she looked absurdly calm in Jupiter's opinion, and when she turned to look at the other woman, her violet eyes were almost apologetic. She had known. Of course she had.

Finally Jupiter let her attention drift up to the Queen and King who were introducing and welcoming – _welcoming_?– four figures she thought she would never seen again. They all stood proudly next to the royals, but there was tension in their shoulders, at the corners of their mouths, their eyes pinched. Her heart lurched and her breath quickened when she let her gaze fall on ihim/i at last. There was worry and fear, anger and resentment, but there was also the smallest bit of hope and relief. She had been divided for so long, but seeing him again in person had one half winning over the other. She stood in a daze as the Shitennou met with dignitaries and politicians, introducing themselves. It felt like an eternity before he finally disengaged from the others and made his way toward her. She couldn't move from her where she stood – rooted like a tree – and she was unable to look away. He finally stopped before her and bowed low. His hair was shorter than she could ever remember seeing it; his face was a little sharper, and his jaw a little more square. There were several other such tiny changes to let her know this was not the same man she had once known. She wondered what changes he saw in her.

"I know there are many things to discuss, many things that need to be said. But," he straightened up and locked eyes with her, holding out his hand. "I was hoping before that, we might have a dance?"

Jupiter wet her lips, mouth suddenly dry, and placed her empty glass on a passing tray. Without speaking, she placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

iiii. Epilogue

~ _Today is declared an unscheduled holiday. - Lois Lowry_ ~

"Careful, princess, you're not Cinderella." Jupiter laughed, bending down to pick up Small Lady's lost shoe. The girl quickly backtracked and obediently held out her foot. Still laughing, Jupiter gently held the three year old's foot, easily slipping the sparkling pink shoe onto her dainty foot.

"Thank you, auntie!" The young girl smiled widely before racing off again, eagerly taking in all the sights. It wasn't Christmas or New Year's or anyone's birthday, at least not as far as any of them could remember…it was just a gathering. Though, with ten adults and a precocious young princess, she supposed it counted as a party. She had spent most of the day cooking, with various assistants – some more helpful than others – and the banquet table in the Queen and King's private common room was crammed full with plates and bowls and cups. Fresh flowers had been brought in from the gardens, filling the room with a sweet scent. Venus had provided some glittering chains to line the walls, peppered with shimmering lanterns from Mars, and every so often a clutch of bubbles would drift past.

Giggling to herself, Jupiter surveyed the group. Mars and Venus were dancing with the princess, the girl spinning between the two. Mercury sat with Serenity by the bay windows, both talking in hushed tones behind their hands. Endymion and Kunzite were in a corner playing chess – both very serious – while Jadeite and Nephrite were fighting over the last of the lemon tarts.

"I saw it first!" Nephrite slapped Jadeite's hand away.

"She's your wife, ask her to make you more." A scuffle ensued and Jupiter was torn between laughter and exasperation.

"I don't think they've truly changed in a millennia."

She looked at Zoisite, one brow quirked, "They haven't changed since they were five."

The blond laughed, thin frame shaking. "You're right." Sobering up, the shitennou bumped shoulders with Jupiter. "Nice party."

"Thank you." A pause. "Don't know what it's for though."

"You don't always need a reason for a celebration. Sometimes just living is enough." Zoisite bumped her shoulder again, waggling an eyebrow. "Wanna take bets on how long it is before someone spikes the punch bowl?"

"I think they already have." She nodded toward Jadeite, hanging off Endymion's shoulders while the king attempted to get himself something to eat.

"You're insane," Endymion ground out, rolling his eyes.

"She will be queen one day, it is very important that she know about these things! You know, preserving cultures, and... and," Jadeite waved his hand, searching for the words, "keeping from offending some foreign dignitary!"

Endymion shrugged off the blond's arm, and turned to look at him very seriously. "Jadeite? The day _that_ comes up at summit meeting, is the day I know the human race is officially lost."

"You are such a buzzkill!" Jadeite whined.

"I don't care, you're not teaching my three year old the Gangnam Style dance!"

"Op op," Nephrite deadpanned on Endymion's right, circling one hand over his head like a lasso.

"I hate you both." Endymion covered his face with his hands. "Kunzite? Make them stop?" he fairly whined.

"You're sorely mistaken if you honestly think I have any control over them at this point." Kunzite didn't even look up from pondering the chess board. "Ask their wives."

"I am not getting involved!" Mars threw her hands in the air. "He is all yours today."

When three sets of eyes turned toward Jupiter, she made a show of hiding behind Zoisite, who only laughed at the whole thing.

"The food maker is under my protection!" Zoisite struck a gallant pose, pretending to draw a sword. "You shall leave her out of this tomfoolery and nonsense."

"I hate you too, Zoisite," Endymion muttered. All he got in return was a wide grin and mocking salute.

"But perhaps it wouldn't be such a terrible thing to study it a bit further?" Mercury cut in. "Psy was a satirist, and his social commentary was rather impressive given the government and socioeconomics he touched upon in the song."

"Mercury?" Serenity cut in, placing a hand on her friend's arm. "I don't think you're helping?"

"OP! OP! OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" Small Lady's voice cut through the din and everyone turned in varying states of horror and amusement to see the young girl shuffling her feet, fisted hands on her hips. Venus was clapping and grinning, giving instructions every so often. When she noticed everyone looking she stopped mid-clap, grinning. "Oh, come on, it's cute!" she finally muttered. There was an uproar of laughter and joking threats and disappointed sighs.

"Yeah," Zoisite muttered. "Really good party."

Jupiter sighed contentedly. "It's been a long road. I'm glad we made it."

Another shoulder bump. "Me, too."

Fin

* * *

><p>Songs used:<p>

i. We Will Not Grow Old by Lenka  
>ii. No One's Gonna Love You by Band of Horses<br>iii. Fake Empire by The National


End file.
